fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy's Fear (Babysmurfrocks Series)/Part 3
The next day at the Pickles Residents, Taffy was babysitting the babies for the day and decided to take the babies swimming. "Are you ready to go swimming minis?" Taffy asked the babies as they all, except for Tommy, cheered and laughed. "Hey me and Susie are not a babies anymore, we are 4 now." Angelica said "I know that Angelica, you and Susie are big girls." Taffy said "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go swimming already." Angelica rushed as she headed towards the front door Tommy wasn't sure he wanted to go, after all, he had fallen into the lake and almost drowned which terrified him. Now Taffy was taking them swimming at the swimming pool and he didn't want his friends to think he was scared so he decided that he would go with them to the pool. "Be good for Taffy kids," Stu said to the babies as he walked down to the basement Taffy and the babies were about to leave as the babies all headed out the front door as Taffy started following behind but Didi had stopped her before she walked out the door. "Before you go I just want to tell you that Tommy might not want to swim after the little incident yesterday." Didi whispered in Taffy's ear. "Don't worry, I'll watch him if he doesn't," Taffy said as she walked out the door "Bye kids, be good." Didi said waving to the babies Soon they arrived at the pool, this was the pool that the babies thought was a giant potty over a year ago, as they all walked back to the pool area. Taffy had gotten the babies life jackets, even if the could swim a little better, just in case so they could get in the pool. Dil of course couldn't swim as Taffy held him as he watched the others as he noticed Tommy was standing by the water, he knew that Tommy was afraid. (Chuckie's POV) I knew something was wrong with Tommy since he hadn't gots in the water with the rest of us. "What's wrong Tommy, don't you want to swim?" I asked Tommy "I'm fine Chuckie, I just don't feel good." Tommy said to me "Are you going to fhrow up?" Phil had asked "No, I'm fine just leave me alone!" Tommy yelled I never seen Tommy like this afore, I knew something was wrong with him. (Normal POV) Dil had heard Tommy yell at Phil as he cringed a little, Tommy never had yelled before, especially not at his friends. Dil and the other babies weren't the only ones that noticed Tommy was acting different, Angelica noticed it to as she went to ask Dil. "Hey shorty, what's wrong with your brother?" Angelica asked Dil Dil bit his lower lip, he couldn't tell Angelica, he had promised Tommy that he wouldn't tell anyone his secret fear of water. "I don't know what's wrong with him Yucky." Dil lied as Angelica grabbed his shirt "You better stop calling me that, and tell me what is wrong with Tommy or I will push you into the water." Angelica threatened "Ok, ok, fine I'll tells you Angelica but you can't never tells anyone because I promised Tommy I would not tells." Dil said "That's more like it," Angelica said "Do you promise not to tells anyone?" Dil asked "Yeah sure whatever," Angelica said crossing her arms, she was starting to become impatient "Ok, well Tommy is ascared of the water and does not want anyone to knows, especially, Chuckie." Dil explained to Angelica not knowing that Susie had saw them and overheard their conversation. "Tommy, scared, I never thought I would see the day. Just wait until I tell Finster about Tommy." Angelica said as she laughed "You promised you wouldn't tells Angelica!" Dil excliamed "I didn't promise nothing, 'sides you cant stop me, you're just a dumb baby who can't even swim." Angelica said before she jumped in the water near Dil, getting him soaking wet. After Angelica splashed Dil with water, soaking him, Dil started crying as Taffy came a picked him up. "Angelica, be careful, you got Dil all wet." Taffy said "Oops, sorry, I'll be more careful next time." Angelica apologized half-heartedly as Taffy dried off Dil "That wasn't very nice Angelica," Susie said "So what, I've got to tell the babies about Tommy's fear of water." Angelica said as she moved past Susie. "But you made Dil brake his promise not to tell and you promised you wouldn't tell anyone either. I'm not going to let you tell the other babies about Tommy's secret." Susie said blocking Angelica's way "Fine, I won't tell the other babies, and I promise I won't." Angelica said Back to the babies, everyone but Tommy was talking since it was about Tommy. "I never seen him like this afore," Chuckie said "I wonder what's wrong, Tommy usually loves to go swimming." Kimi added in "Maybe he's sick, he said he did not feel good." Lil said Angelica then got out of the pool and walked up next to Tommy, who was still standing in the same spot since they got to the pool. "Hey Tommy, why don't you get in the water and join your little baby friends." Angelica said pushing Tommy a little "Angelica stop it, I don't want too asides I don't feel good." Tommy said to Angelica "Leave him alone Angelica, if he doesn't wants to swim he doesn't have too." Kimi said "Aww is the little baby scared of the water." Angelica teased "N-No, I'm not ascared," Tommy said "Then prove it, jump into the water." Angelica said "Come on Tommy, show her you're not ascared." Phil said "Yeah, show her you're ascared of nothing." Lil added in Tommy hesitated for a moment as he looked at the water, as he looked at the water as he saw himself from yesterday as he struggled to swim in the lake as he was almost running out of air; Tommy just gasped before stepping back a little from the water, only to bump into Angelica. "It looks like your fearless leader isn't so fearless now." Angelica said as she laughed evilly as tears started to come to Tommy's eye Tommy, trying not to cry, closed his eye's and took a deep breath, he knew he had the life vest on so he wouldn't go under the water completely. Tommy, now with a more determined look in his eyes took a step closer to the water as he looked at it. "You can do it Tommy," Chuckie cheered Go To Part 4 Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Tommy's Fear Chapters